Grin and Bear It
by ytteb
Summary: Tony has an admirer - but things don't go well. All the team involved at some point. Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: this will, eventually, be a Milsom Bay story but you don't need to have read those stories to follow this one. _

_I haven't really seen Ellie yet so I guess this takes place post Ziva and pre Bishop_

* * *

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, how can I help you? Is that you, Mouse?" Special Agent Tony DiNozzo put the phone down with a suppressed sigh and programmed yet another number into his blocked list.

"DiNozzo!" barked Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.

Tony looked up and met Gibbs' icy glare, "Working on it, Boss," he said wearily.

"Work faster!" ordered Gibbs, "going for coffee," he announced.

Tony watched him go; somehow he didn't think the Boss would be bringing him back a chocolate muffin. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Don't like to say 'told you so'," said McGee from his desk.

"Yes, you do, McIveneverhadacrazygirlfriend," corrected Tony.

"Oh, so you admit she's a girlfriend," said Tim.

"No," said Tony through gritted teeth, "like I told you, I was just being nice."

"You know," continued Tim, "I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson from Brenda Bittner. I thought you'd sworn off one night stands after what happened."

"Thanks, Tim, for bringing up bad memories."

"What bad memories?" asked Abby arriving at McGee's desk, "what are we talking about?"

"Tony's girlfriend has called fifteen times this morning," said McGee.

"Fourteen," said Tony, "and Mouse isn't my girlfriend."

"You know, Tony," said Abby earnestly, "giving someone a nickname like that can make people think you care about them."

"It can?" said McGee in a puzzled voice.

"_Sometimes_," said Tony acidly, "and I didn't give her the nickname. That's how she introduced herself."

"Tony, you really should be careful," said Abby, "you should learn how to talk to women without flirting. Remember Brenda Bittner …"

"Thank you, Abby," said Tony trying to keep his temper, "but McPious there has already given me the lecture."

"And you should listen to Tim," said Abby, "because he's right."

"About what?" asked Palmer walking from the elevator with an autopsy report.

"Tony's girlfriend," said Tim.

"Ooh," nodded Jimmy, "still stalking, is she? It makes me glad I'm in a stable, committed relationship. I don't have to 'put myself out there' anymore."

Tony turned a wounded expression on Palmer; he was used to a bit more sympathy from the Autopsy Gremlin. Jimmy gulped as he realised that he hadn't been very empathetic, "I didn't mean, I d-d-didn't …"

"It's all right, Palmer," sighed Tony. "Hey, I'm going for coffee."

"You can't," said McGee, "Gibbs said you can't leave your desk while your phone keeps ringing."

"Well, you answer it for me, McGee," snapped Tony, "I'll only be gone a few minutes!"

"No," said Tim with a smug smile, "time you realised the consequences of your actions."

Abby and Jimmy grimaced at each other. Abby patted Tony on the head and then she and Jimmy beat a tactical retreat.

Tony put his head back in his hands and closed his eyes as he thought back to how this had all begun.

FLASHBACK

Tony reached out for a packet of sugar on the coffee shop counter but a small hand beat him to it.

"Sorry," said Tony and the owner of the small hand at the same time.

"After you," said Tony politely.

"Thank you," said the young woman in a voice barely above a whisper.

Tony took his own sugar and they both then reached out for a stirrer at the same time.

"After you this time," said the young woman.

Tony nodded, smiled, took the stirrer and left.

A couple of days later Tony was leaving the coffee shop when someone swept past him in a hurry. He just managed to avoid dropping his drink but the gasp behind him and the sound of liquid hitting the floor suggested someone else had not been so lucky. He turned back to see the young woman looking forlornly as a coffee puddle spread round her feet.

Later, Tony would regret buying her a new cup of coffee but her lost look had spoken to him and he had acted without thinking and at the time she had just given him a grateful smile. The next day she had insisted on buying _him_ a coffee and had introduced herself as Mouse.

"Mouse?"

"It's a nickname. My real name is Maisie. Maisie Elkins."

"Tony. Tony DiNozzo. No nickname," he replied, "thanks for the coffee," he said, "see you around."

It took him a while but he realised that he did 'see her around' – a lot. At first he could put it down to their getting to the coffee shop at the same time but he was half an hour later one morning and she was there in the queue. As an experiment he got there earlier than usual the next day and found her waiting with a shy smile and little wave.

Tony didn't know what to do and that was doubly perplexing to him as he didn't usually have to overthink his dealings with the opposite sex but this was an unusual situation. Even without the bad memories of Brenda Bittner he would have trodden carefully with Mouse who he could tell was a vulnerable soul who he could easily hurt.

Fate, in the shape of Gibbs and a stakeout, intervened and he didn't get to the coffee shop for three days and he hoped this would fix things but when he went back on the fourth day, Mouse was waiting for him.

"Hi, Tony," she said softly.

"Mouse," he acknowledged.

"I'm glad you're back," she confided, "I was worried you might be doing something dangerous."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"The barista told me you're a federal agent," she said, "NCIS, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"But you're OK?"

"Fine. So what do you do, Mouse? You seem to spend a lot of time here."

"Oh, well, I'm taking some classes at Community College. I like to hang out here before class. And it's handy for someone … someone I have to meet sometimes."

Tony signalled his order to the barista, "that's good. What classes are you taking?"

"Graphic design. I like to draw. And I'm learning to make jewellery too."

"Good," said Tony, sighing with relief as he was handed his coffee. "Well, see you."

"Bye, Tony. I'm glad you're all right."

Tony thought about simply switching coffee shops but, while the DiNozzo version of the Gibbs' gut was churning, he couldn't quite justify it to himself. Mouse's explanation seemed reasonable. Besides, according to his co-workers, close acquaintance with him usually made people revise any foolish initial favourable impressions. No, he reasoned, he liked the coffee shop and Mouse would soon go off him. No need to change anything.

It was bad luck, Tony thought, that they were called out on a BOLO at a Metro station close by the Community College and even worse luck that Mouse was there as he ran after their suspect and brought him down with a flying tackle. He had never cursed looking dashing before but when he saw the hero worship in Mouse's eyes he had to squash a groan.

From there it went downhill. Mouse was still at the coffee shop every morning but now she sometimes lurked by the gates to the Navy Yard apparently hoping for a glimpse of Tony and it seemed she was monitoring police radios as she started turning up at crime scenes as well.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" said Abby excitedly as the team entered her lab, "I think I've found a connection between yesterday's crime scene and that one last week."

"They're separate crimes, Abby," said Tony.

"That's what we thought," said Abby triumphantly, "but look!" She brought up pictures of crowds at each crime scene.

Tony hoped the link wasn't what he thought but Gibbs noticed immediately,

"Her!" he jabbed a finger at the screen, "she was at both places. What's that in her hand? Abby, go closer."

"It's a sketch pad," said Tony wearily, "she likes to sketch."

"You _know_ her?" demanded Gibbs.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. She goes to the same coffee shop as me."

"And?"

"And she's got a bit of a crush on me," admitted Tony.

There was a joint sigh of mingled despair and resignation from his co-workers.

"Ton-ee," said Abby reproachfully, "I thought you were going to be more careful."

"I thought you'd learned from the Bittner affair," said McGee.

"I haven't done anything," protested Tony. "Boss, I promise I haven't done anything."

"McGee," ordered Gibbs, "do a background check on this woman. Make sure she's not connected."

"On it, Boss," said McGee, "oh, Tony. I'll need her details."

"DiNozzo," barked Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss."

"Fix this. Now."

"Yes, Boss."

And he had tried. The next day he had bought Mouse a coffee and explained that she mustn't turn up at crime scenes. That it could be dangerous for her and distracting for him. And she had flushed with embarrassment, her eyes had filled with tears but she had agreed that it was foolish and she wouldn't do it again.

"You should find someone your own age," said Tony, wincing at having to say the words, "I'm too old for you."

"I don't like men my age," said Mouse darkly, "they're immature."

Tony refrained from telling her that his co-workers rated _him_ as immature and he also resisted the temptation to pat her hand reassuringly.

"You'll find one you like," he said hopefully.

"I thought I already had," Mouse said sadly.

"Got to go," said Tony. He left the coffee shop resolved to find somewhere else to buy his morning beverage.

Two peaceful days passed. Peaceful apart from some relentless teasing from the team. And then, on the third day, they were called out to a notification of a fight in progress in a DC park but when they got there they found, not fighting sailors, but Mouse sitting on a bench sketching a fountain.

On the fourth day an envelope arrived on Tony's desk. When he opened it he found a bundle of drawings of himself.

"Wow," said McGee, coming to look at the pictures, "your girlfriend is talented."

"She's not my girlfriend, McGee," said Tony through gritted teeth.

"Could have fooled me," said Tim.

On the fifth day Tony's car wouldn't start. When it was towed to the garage the mechanic discovered that water had been put in the gas tank.

On the sixth day the phone calls began to Tony's desk phone. Each time he answered it he heard Mouse say she wanted to see him or that she was missing him. After an increasingly short length of time he would put the phone down and programme the number into his phone. The problem was that she seemed to have acquired a huge number of phones as each call came in on a new number which he couldn't risk not answering.

As Tony's nerves frayed, Gibbs became more and more irritable.

END FLASHBACK

Gibbs swept back with his coffee and, to his surprise, a Jamaican mocha for Tony.

"Thanks, Boss," said Tony feeling absurdly grateful for this small act of kindness. The milk of human kindness had seemed in short supply in recent days.

"Get on to Legal," said Gibbs, "get a restraining order on Maisie Elkins."

"But, Boss," said Tony.

"It's for her own good," said Gibbs with surprising gentleness, "she can't go on like this."

"And neither can we," said Tim softly.

Tony glared at him but went, reluctantly, to find a lawyer.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs was relaxing in his basement with a bourbon and word-working magazine when he heard feet coming down the stairs.

"DiNozzo," he called out.

"Hi, Boss," said Tony, "how'd you know it was me?"

Gibbs just looked at him quizzically.

"Legal are working on the restraining order," sighed Tony, "should be ready after the weekend."

Gibbs shrugged, "it's the only way, DiNozzo. Tim was right, we can't work like this."

"I know, Boss. And I'm sorry it's got out of hand."

Gibbs shrugged again and offered the bottle to Tony.

Tony shook his head, "No thanks, Boss. I might go to the coffee shop again. I've got an idea."

"Let it go, Tony."

"I will, Boss," he turned to go but then looked back, "Boss. I promise you that I didn't sleep with Mouse or flirt with her or anything. I didn't lead her on."

Gibbs gazed at Tony,

"I believe you, Tony. Go on. Go home and get some rest. See you on Monday. You'll need to start work on the Dalrymple appeal."

"Night, Boss. Thanks."

NCISNCIS

"Where's Tony?" asked Tim as he entered the squad room on Monday morning. "His car's not in the garage."

"He sent me a text yesterday," said Gibbs, "asked for a couple days off."

"Hiding from his stalker, is he?" smirked Tim.

Gibbs took his glasses off, the better to glare at McGee, "you think this is funny, Agent McGee?"

"Er, no, Boss, of course not," said Tim.

"'Cos I seem to remember when your neighbour's kid started racking up bills on your credit card that DiNozzo sorted it out for you," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss. Sorry, Boss. I guess I got a bit carried away with …"

"With what?"

"Well, with Tony being the victim of a woman."

"Hmmph," said Gibbs eloquently.

"Yes, Boss," said McGee interpreting the grunt, "I'll try to be more sympathetic."

"You do that," said Gibbs, "and get on to Legal. See if they can file for the restraining order without DiNozzo being around."

McGee picked up the phone but paused as a middle-aged woman walked up to Gibbs' desk.

"What can we do for you, Sal?" asked Gibbs.

Sally Merton worked part-time as one of the Agency's psychiatrists. McGee crossed his fingers as he hoped it wasn't time for another evaluation and, if it was, that it wouldn't be with Dr Merton who it was impossible to bamboozle.

"Is Agent DiNozzo here?" she asked.

"He's got a couple days off," answered Gibbs.

"Oh," said Sally, "I guess he forgot."

"Forgot what?" asked Gibbs.

"We were supposed to meet this morning to discuss … something but he didn't turn up.

"When did he make the appointment? He texted me yesterday afternoon to ask for the time off."

"I saw him at the coffee shop on Friday night. We fixed it up then."

"He must have forgot," said Gibbs.

"Guess so. He knew it was important though. Never mind. I'll catch up with him when he gets back."

She turned to go but something made Gibbs call after her,

"What's this about, Sal?"

The doctor hesitated for a moment, "I suppose it's not really breaking a confidence. It's about Maisie."

"Maisie?" queried Gibbs.

"Mouse," offered McGee.

Sally's piercing eyes were turned on McGee, "I prefer to call her by her given name. I don't want to reinforce the stereotypes suggested by her nickname."

"Uh, sorry," stammered McGee, "I didn't mean to imply …"

Gibbs ignored this, "Why would DiNozzo want to talk to you about Mo-Maisie?"

"He'd seen the two of us talking at the coffee shop. He thought we might be friends."

"And are you?" asked Gibbs.

"In a manner of speaking. I'm more friends with her father, retired Chief Petty Officer Ted Elkins. We served together before we both left the Navy."

"I didn't know there was a Navy connection," said Tim.

"Ted asked me to help Maisie when she moved to DC after …"

"After what?" asked Gibbs.

"Maisie had a traumatic experience. She's getting better but I've been giving her some informal counselling, supporting her."

"So what did DiNozzo talk to you about?" asked Gibbs.

"He was concerned about how he should be dealing with Maisie."

A stifled laugh sounded from McGee's desk and Sally's eyes swivelled in his direction, "you wish to comment, Agent McGee?"

"No, of course not," said McGee as he tried to keep a straight face.

Sally sniffed eloquently, "He told me about the possibility of a restraining order and we agreed that we'd meet Maisie at the coffee shop this morning and talk to her one more time."

"Did you speak to the young woman this morning?" asked Gibbs.

"No, I didn't. She wasn't there either."

"Thought she was always there in the morning," said Gibbs.

"She is," said Sally thoughtfully, "she started going there because it was convenient for me when I was working at the Yard and then she got to like it." She ignored McGee's soft chuckle.

"Hmmm," said Gibbs, and he pulled out his cell and hit speed dial #1. No answer. "Went straight to voice mail."

"He's on vacation," pointed out Sally.

"McGee," said Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"You ever know Tony turn his cell off?"

"No, Boss."

"See if you can trace his cell."

"Boss?"

"I don't like it. DiNozzo didn't turn up at the coffee house. And Maisie's not there either."

"But he's on leave, Boss."

"McGee!"

"On it, Boss!"

NCISNCIS

Tony groaned as he woke up. He raised his hand to touch his forehead and jumped when something hit his head. He opened his eyes and saw that, instead of his watch, he was wearing a manacle attached to a chain screwed into the wall. He shook his head and tried to focus in the dim light. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he saw a figure sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Mouse," he croaked, "what have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry," said Mouse.

"You're _sorry_?" said Tony incredulously, "well, I guess that makes it OK then. You're sorry that I'm chained to a wall with the worst headache I've had since … I don't remember. And how did you get me here anyway? And where's here?"

Mouse just looked at Tony with wide eyes but didn't say anything.

"Look, Mouse," said Tony trying to speak gently, "this isn't anything we can't sort out. You undo this chain and we'll go. Nothing bad needs to happen."

"I w-w-was so w-w-worried," said Mouse, "you didn't wake up. I thought you might be d-d-dead."

"How long?" asked Tony as he rubbed his chin and realised he needed a shave.

"H-h-hours," sobbed Mouse.

"But I'm awake now," said Tony in a reasonable voice, "and I'll be fine. Nothing a couple of Advil won't sort out."

"He hit you so hard," said Mouse, "I tried to stop him."

"Him?" said Tony.

NCISNCIS

"Tony's cell is turned off," said McGee. Gibbs glared at him, "but you've already worked that out, Boss. Um, not much activity. A few calls on Friday night and Saturday and then nothing until yesterday afternoon when he sent a text message."

"What time?" asked Gibbs.

"14.00."

"That was the text to me," said Gibbs. "Did you say there was nothing on Sunday?"

"Nothing, Boss."

"Tony going a day without using his cell? Not likely. Did you see him on Sunday?"

"Boss?"

"Thought you'd started running together on a Sunday morning. You know, run then breakfast. DiNozzo said you were being wingmen for each other or something like that."

"Oh, yeah. Oh, no, we didn't meet this weekend. Well, you know we hadn't been getting on well last week. I didn't think Tony would want to see me. Boss, you don't think anything's happened to Tony, do you?"

Gibbs didn't answer but turned to Dr Merton, "Sal. What's this _traumatic_ event that Maisie went through?"

"It was tragic," said Sally sadly, "she and her Mom were out driving. Maisie had just got her driver's licence and they went for a trip out to a favourite restaurant to celebrate. They were in a crash. It wasn't Maisie's fault but her Mom was killed. Maisie was trapped in the car for hours before they could get her and her Mom out."

"Was she badly hurt?" asked Tim.

"She had a concussion, broken arm but on the whole she got off lightly. Well, physically. Psychologically was a different matter. She had a complete breakdown. She'd always been quiet and lacking in self-confidence but the accident just destroyed her. It's been a long road back."

"Her family in DC?" asked Gibbs.

"No, they're from New Jersey. As Maisie got better, she felt the need to get away from the places where she had so many memories, she felt everyone was looking at her. So her doctors decided it would be a good idea to go somewhere new, start a new course at college. New beginning. New memories."

"And so she came to DC?" said Gibbs.

"Seemed a good idea. I was here. I've known Maisie since she was a toddler and I've got the medical knowledge. She settled in well. Made some friends at College. Even had a boyfriend for a while."

"Not Tony?" asked McGee.

"No. Why do you ask?" asked Sally.

"Well … you know,"

"No, I don't know. Tell me."

"Well, Tony can … sometimes he … doesn't always act appropriately," said McGee in a rush.

"DiNozzo swore that he hadn't done anything 'inappropriate', Sal," said Gibbs. He looked at Tim who looked as if he still wanted to argue the point and said, "and I believe him. McGee, try and trace DiNozzo's credit cards and Maisie's too."

"You can do that?" asked Sally.

"Um, yes," said McGee, "we ran a background check on her when she started turning up at crime scenes. You know, in case there was some sort of criminal activity going on. So I've got her details already." Gibbs sighed. "Yes, Boss. I know, more tracing, less talking."

"Agent DiNozzo didn't go into much detail about why you were working on a restraining order," said Sally, "what did she do? I knew about the crime scenes and she seemed real embarrassed about that."

"Called in a false crime report so we'd turn up. Sent an envelope of drawings to DiNozzo, put water in his gas tank and then started pestering him with phone calls," said Gibbs.

"I'm surprised," said Sally, "it's not what I would have predicted. When did the phone calls start?"

"Thursday," said McGee.

"What time?"

"On and off all day," said Gibbs, "drove us mad."

"Maisie was with me all day on Thursday," said the doctor, "we went to her College to talk to her teachers. There was a problem with her presenting her portfolio because she'd lost her sketchbook and she was worried."

"Er, Boss," said Tim, "nothing on Tony's credit card but Maisie hired a van on Saturday.

"What?" said Sally.

"A van. She hired a van," said McGee.

"Impossible," said the doctor.

"Uh, no," said McGee, "there's no mistake."

"Why's it impossible?" asked Gibbs.

"Maisie has had a phobia about cars since the accident. She can barely get in one let alone get behind the wheel. There's no way she'd be hiring a van. Jethro, this all seems very unlikely."

"OK, McGee. You and me, we'll go to Tony's apartment. Make sure he's not just asleep or something. In the meantime, find out what van Maisie hired so we can put a BOLO out if we have to."

"On it, Boss."

"Sal, you stay here," said Gibbs, "let us know if Maisie gets in touch. And think about where she might go."

NCISNCIS

"Did someone help you grab me?" asked Tony.

"No," said Mouse, shaking her head.

"But you said 'he' hit me," said Tony.

"He did."

"Mouse, my head hurts. I don't feel too good. So, explain – please."

"Do you want some water? We've got water. And I think I've got some Advil in my purse."

"Quite cosy, isn't it?" said Tony sarcastically, "I mean, apart from my jewellery," and he waved his manacled arm.

"I'll get you the Advil," said Maisie.

Tony wanted answers, not Maisie doing a Florence Nightingale impersonation. He shook his head,

"Wooh," he said, as a wave of dizziness hit him. He decided to lay back down.

"Tony?" said Mouse, "are you all right?"

Tony closed his eyes, "No, not really, Mouse. I must have a concussion but they don't usually feel like this."

"Do you want the Advil?" asked Maisie.

Tony almost managed a smile at the way that his companion seemed to think a pain pill would solve everything, "No. Better not. Not sure what's going on here, better not add pills to the mix."

Mouse wrung her hands anxiously. Tony opened his eyes cautiously and was relieved that the dizziness had gone but he decided to stay where he was. He looked around and saw that they seemed to be in a sturdy wooden cabin much like the one that Gibbs had built.

"So, where are we?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," said Mouse, "I don't know Washington that well."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" said Tony returning to impatience, "you must know!"

"I asked him but he wouldn't tell me," said Mouse with a bit more spirit.

"Why don't you know? Seems a bit weird to kidnap someone and not know where you're taking them," pointed out Tony.

"You think I kidnapped you?" asked Mouse.

"Well, yeah," said Tony.

"Don't you remember?" asked Maisie.

"Remember what?"

"Running in the park?"

Tony realised he was still in his running gear and somehow, the sight of his trainers, triggered a memory.

"I waited at the park gate for a couple minutes in case McSulky turned up and I carried on without him. I was doing my usual route through the trees and up the hill when … I ran into something. I don't remember anything else."

"Adam said he put a trip wire at the top of the hill," said Maisie, "he said it worked really well and you knocked yourself out when you fell back down the hill."

"That explains all these scratches. Oh, and this slice across my legs." said Tony, as he looked more closely at his bare legs and arms.

"He dragged you into the van. You started waking up and … and he hit you on the head and you went down again."

"Who's Adam?"

"A friend," said Maisie.

"Who helped you kidnap me?"

"No, he didn't help me kidnap you!"."

"Mouse?"

"He kidnapped me as well!"

"What?" Tony sat up abruptly but then sank back down again as his vision blurred. He took a moment or two to collect himself. "He's your friend. But he kidnapped you? How does that work?"

"I don't know," said Mouse, "I knew he was mad at me. He's been cross for a few weeks but then he turned up at my apartment on Saturday and made me go and rent a van. Then he drove to the park and locked me in the van while he went off. And then he came back … with you."

"Why was he mad at you?"

"Because I said you looked nice."

"Um, so he's the jealous type?" said Tony.

"You think?" said Maisie with an attempt at a wry smile.

"Did he know about you sending me those sketches? And those phone calls?"

"What sketches?"

"I got a whole pile of drawings through the mail last week. That wasn't you?"

I lost my sketch book so I couldn't send you anything."

"So what about the phone calls?"

"I don't know your number. How could I phone you?"

Before he could answer, he heard the cabin door open and a tall, skinny man came in. He looked to be about the same age as Mouse and Tony recognised him as the man who had swept past him in the coffee house and had knocked Mouse's coffee out of her hands. Tony sighed as he saw the nervous look in Adam's eyes and the gun he held in his hands.

NCISNCIS

"Er, Boss, what are we looking for?" asked McGee as they stood inside Tony's apartment.

"Well, Tony would be good," said Gibbs curtly.

"Yes, yes, I knew that," said McGee and he strode forward to look in Tony's rooms. "He's not here, Boss," he said.

"I can see that," said Gibbs, "look in his bedroom and see what's missing."

McGee tried not to imagine Tony joking about 'McInnocent going into the holy of dating holies' and went to search the bedroom. As he stood looking round uncertainly, Gibbs came in.

"Look in the dresser, the armoire, Tim," he ordered, "we might be able to work out what he was last wearing."

"Boss, do you really think Tony's gone missing? He sent you a text after all."

"McGee, would you ask for days off by texting me?"

"Uh, no, Boss." McGee thought his life would be much easier if he _could_ text or email Gibbs; he spent days trying to pluck up courage to ask for leave.

"Neither would DiNozzo. You know how he makes everything into an epic, compares everything to a movie. I should have realised that he'd never be able to make a leave request short enough to put in a text message. Now, what's gone?"

"Boss, you know how many clothes Tony's got. D'you really expect to spot what's missing?"

"Shoes, Tim. Look at the shoes."

Tim opened a few doors until he found the armoury that was Tony's shoe collection.

"Uh, found them, Boss," he said.

McGee and Gibbs stood for a moment looking in something like awe at the serried ranks of Tony's shoes.

"That's a lot of shoes," said McGee finally.

"There's a gap," said Gibbs pointing to the bottom row, "any ideas?"

"I think it's running shoes," said McGee, "wow, they're really, really well organised."

Gibbs half-smiled. "This is DiNozzo we're talking about. OK, running shoes gone. Let's go check his running route."

McGee led Gibbs to the starting point of Tony's usual Sunday route but they didn't get far into the park before they saw some Metro police officers milling round.

"Gibbs, McGee. NCIS," said Gibbs as he approached them, "what you got?"

"Not sure," said one of the officers, "a jogger this morning found some sort of trip wire laid across a path. There was some blood on it. She called us in. Looks as if something has been dragged away."

"Or someone," said Gibbs grimly.

"You know something we don't?" asked Officer Bartlett.

"One of my people is missing," said Gibbs, "he runs in the park on Sundays."

"Right, we're just going to look at the CCTV footage of the gates. Want to look with us?"

Gibbs just nodded and followed the officers to the gate house.

"What time frame are we looking at?" said the Metro officer.

"Uh, Tony, Special Agent DiNozzo usually runs about 07.00 on Sunday," said McGee.

"OK, we'll start looking from there."

Gibbs and McGee watched as the footage for Sunday morning was brought up and then fast forwarded.

"There he is," said Gibbs, pointing to Tony who was running on the spot and looking at his watch, apparently waiting for someone.

"He must have thought I was going to turn up," said McGee.

After a while they saw Tony give up and begin his run.

"How long does he run for?" asked Gibbs, "does he come back this way?"

"'Bout an hour," said McGee, "he … we … usually run a loop and come back this way."

"Ok," said Gibbs, "fast forward again."

But they watched in vain. There was no sign of Tony running back but they did see a white van drive past the gate house and then back out again.

"McGee," ordered Gibbs, "get that footage sent back to the Navy Yard and get Abby to go over it. Put the BOLO out on the van that Maisie hired. Bartlett, I need the wire that the jogger found. We'll run DNA on the blood you found."

As they hurried back to the car, McGee said, "I can't believe he was waiting for me."

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs simply.

"But, Boss, if I'd been there, I might have been able to stop it. Whatever 'it' is."

"Or you'd be missing as well, Tim," said Gibbs, "and I'd be trying to find both of you on my own. Focus!"

"Yes, Boss."

Gibbs drove them back to the Navy Yard cursing himself for not calling Tony back when he'd received the text. He'd known it was odd but, given Tony's rough week, had wanted to give him a break.

NCISNCIS

"So, Adam," said Tony in what he hoped was a calm and confident voice, "are you OK?"

"What?" asked Adam.

"You look a bit nervous," said Tony, "and I get nervous around nervous people with guns."

"Shut up," said Adam, "don't try to be clever!"

"Oh, believe me," said Tony, "I know I'm not clever. People tell me that all day long."

"They do?" asked Adam.

Tony sensed an opening, "Oh, yeah. Put downs all the time. Not good enough. Not clever enough. Never get anything right."

"You still get the girls though," said Adam, "good looks make up for a lot."

"You're not bad looking, Adam," said Tony.

"Not good enough though," said Adam, "one look at you. One sweet smile and Mouse couldn't stop talking about you."

Tony hesitated; he wondered whether disclaiming any interest in Mouse would appease or enrage Adam but before he could decide, Mouse spoke.

"Tony wasn't interested in me, Adam. He was just being kind. When you weren't."

"This isn't my fault!" said Adam.

Tony didn't think it would be tactful to say, 'yes, it is', so stayed quiet.

"Men have to stand up for themselves," said Adam desperately, "show people who's in charge."

"Where did you get that from?" asked Tony, thinking it sounded like something out of 1950s B Movie.

"People!" said Adam vaguely, "I hear it all the time. Stand up for yourself, Adam. Don't be pushed around."

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Mouse.

"I should kill him!" said Adam, pointing the gun at Tony, "that's what I should do!"

"But you don't want to, do you?" said Tony.

"It's harder than they said it would be," protested Adam.

"Who said?" asked Tony.

"Them. The voices," said Adam, waving the gun in the air.

Tony tried to calculate the length of his chain and whether he could jump Adam but he still felt oddly dizzy and lethargic and wasn't sure if he could get up off the ground.

"We're thirsty," said Mouse, "could we have some water? And something to eat?"

This appeal seemed to be something Adam could cope with.

"Sure," he said, and ducked back out the door and came back with two bottles of water and a couple of sandwiches. He handed one bottle to Mouse and the other to Tony. "Go on, then," he said, "drink."

Tony eyed the water warily and tried to sniff it without being noticed. He couldn't see or smell anything wrong and Adam was glaring at him so he took a gulp. Adam looked as if he wanted to say something but, after opening his mouth to begin a couple of times, finally left without speaking again.

"I think the water's OK," said Mouse comfortingly, "you started to come round before and said you were thirsty so I gave you some. You haven't died, so I guess it's OK."

Tony looked at her speculatively, realising that perhaps she had a sense of humour after all.

"That's comforting," he said, "I think."

Mouse smiled; it was a better effort than her previous attempts.

"But I'm not sure you're right," said Tony.

"About what?"

"The water. I feel as if my heart has slowed right down. Everything has slowed down," he closed his eyes as he felt his vision darken.

"Isn't that because you were knocked out?" asked Mouse anxiously, "the concussion?"

"Never had a concussion that felt like this," said Tony, "and believe me, I've had a lot of experience."

"Perhaps you should get up and try walking round," urged Mouse, "get your circulation going."

"Worth a try," said Tony, and he struggled to a sitting position, "might need your help here, Mouse."

Maisie got up as requested but before she could reach him, he fell back. Mouse ran over,

"Tony!" she cried but Tony's eyes were closed and she couldn't wake him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs braced himself as he entered Abby's lab.

"Gibbs!" said Abby happily, "I missed you. I went up to the squad room but you were all gone." She looked expectantly at Gibbs' hand and then at the refrigerator but couldn't see a CafPow. She couldn't remember the last time Gibbs hadn't brought her a CafPow by midday. "What's wrong, Gibbs. I know something's wrong. You haven't brought me a … so not important. Something's wrong. Just tell me, Gibbs. Don't try and soften the blow … actually, perhaps you'd better soften it because I've had a bad weekend and I'm not as strong as usual. No, it's all right, just tell me." She shut her eyes and screwed her face up in anticipation.

"Abs …," began Gibbs.

"No, you need to do the gentle way," said Abby interrupting him. "No, wait, I can do this. Hit me, Gibbs. Well, not literally, I'm not Tony, after all."

"Tony's missing," said Gibbs deciding to ignore directives about softening the blow.

"What?!" screeched Abby, "Why didn't you tell me straightaway? We're wasting time. What happened? Where? What do you need me to do?"

"Abby," said Gibbs sternly, "I need you to breathe."

Abby looked at him as if he was insane but then tried to pull herself together.

"Right," she said, "breathe. 'Cos you need me calm and at the top of my game. And breathing will help with the whole oxygen thing and will keep me upright." She took a couple of deep breaths.

"You OK now?" asked Gibbs.

"Of course I'm not _OK_," snapped Abby, "Tony's missing. How can I be OK? Oh, right, doing the breathing thing again." She breathed deeply again, closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again, "So … what's happened?"

"We think he's been kidnapped by the girl who's been stalking him," said Gibbs.

"That _witch_!" said Abby.

"I need you to analyse this," said Gibbs handing her the evidence bag containing the trip wire.

"Tony's been garrotted?" gasped Abby, but before Gibbs could answer carried on, "no, you said _missing_, not dead. So what happened?"

"This trip wire was put across the track Tony runs on a Sunday morning. There's blood on it. We've seen CCTV footage of the park. Tony arrived but we didn't see him come out."

"He could have gone out another way," said Abby hopefully, even as she signed for the evidence and pulled on evidence handling gloves.

"We went to his apartment," said Gibbs, "he wasn't there. Running shoes were missing. Looks as if he didn't make it back."

"Why do you think his stalker's involved?" asked Abby.

"She's gone missing too."

McGee came into the lab,

"Boss, I've put a BOLO out on the van Maisie hired. And it's a white van."

Gibbs nodded grimly.

"Oh," wailed Abby, "and we were so mean to Tony last week. Kept on teasing him. Well, not you, Gibbs. You were your usual strong silent self but you were grumpy with him. But I guess he's used to that 'cos you're grumpy with him a lot. Perhaps you ought to think about that. You know, being less grumpy – with Tony, I mean. You're never grumpy with me. Well, not often. There was that time …"

"Abby!" interrupted Gibbs.

"See! You're being grumpy with me now," said Abby. She encountered a Gibbs glare, "and quite right too," she said. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Just look at the wire for now," said Gibbs, "we're getting the footage from the park sent across. Need you to look at it when it arrives."

"Right," said Abby, "and, Timmy?"

Gibbs and McGee were on their way out of the lab, but Tim turned:

"Don't feel guilty, Tim, I know we weren't very nice to Tony last week. We should have been more supportive but he'll forgive us."

Tim gazed at Abby uncertainly and opened his mouth to speak,

"Go on," she said, seeing him hesitate, "Tony's missing. There's no time to waste."

Tim sighed and his head drooped.

"McGee!" snapped Gibbs from the elevator, "Are you waiting for an invitation?"

"No, Boss, coming Boss," said Tim breaking into a run.

In her empty lab, Abby muttered, "OK, if I find out you've hurt our Tony, you'll be sorry, witch!"

NCISNCIS

The _witch_ looked down on Tony who had been unconscious for about half an hour. His breathing was laboured and he looked pale but she thought he was beginning to look a bit more comfortable.

Mouse picked up the bottle of water from the floor and tipped the contents out. She dropped the bottle to the floor just as Adam came back in.

"I spilled my water," she said, "Can I have another bottle, please? And have you got a different sandwich? I don't like tuna fish."

"How is he?" said Adam, pointing at Tony.

"Not too good," said Mouse sadly, "I think he's getting worse. He may die. What will you do then?"

"Be glad," said Adam a little unconvincingly.

"People will be looking for us," said Maisie.

"Not him, they won't."

"Why not?"

"Sent a text message to his boss. Asking for some leave. They're not going to be looking for him for days."

"What about me?" said Maisie.

"I'm the only one who cares about you," said Adam, "no-one else is going to miss you. But I'll look after you."

"Where are we?" asked Maisie.

"You don't need to know," said Adam kindly, "you're better off here. I'll go get you that water."

He came back with two bottles of water and another sandwich.

"That one's for him," he said, putting the water near to Tony, "and this one's for you. I got cheese and tomato, is that OK?"

Mouse nodded.

"I got to go for a while," he said, "got some homework to do. Don't want to fail my assignment. I'll see you later. Don't worry, I'll lock you in. You'll be safe. No one'll get to you."

He left, carefully locking the door behind him. Maisie heard the van being driven off and then heard Tony stirring. He opened his eyes carefully.

"How you feeling?" asked Maisie.

"As if I ran a marathon in cement boots," he grimaced.

"Do you know how that feels?" asked Maisie.

"Well, I know what it feels to run a marathon," said Tony. "Hey, aren't you meant to be nice to me?"

"Sorry," said Maisie, "I'm a bit literal at times."

"What was the deal with the sandwich and the water?" asked Tony.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, call me a wuss but I thought I might do better if our friend didn't know I was awake."

"I figure the water he gave you is dodgy. So I got him to give me some more. I think he's giving me the good stuff. Same with the food. Yours might be drugged so I got us extra."

"Good girl," praised Tony. "Did you really think I look worse?"

"No. I think you look better than you did."

"Yeah, I feel a bit better. Still not up to running a marathon in whether or not in cement boots! How long do you think he'll be gone?"

"No idea," said Maisie, "but the professor on his course is real strict so I guess Adam will want to get his work done. It might be a while."

"OK, so what's the deal with Adam? Any idea why he's done this?"

"Apart from being helplessly in love with me, you mean?"

"Apart from that," agreed Tony, "because in my experience men helplessly in love don't usually go round kidnapping their rivals; they tend to buy their sweetheart chocolates and flowers instead."

"He gets picked on a lot," said Mouse, "he's not very confident. I think that's what attracted us to each other."

"Kidnapping us seems quite confident to me," said Tony.

"He's been under some pressure at home, I think. His step brother is in some sort of trouble with the law and his mom has got some heart problems but they've sorted out her medication now and she's been better … oh!"

"What?"

"They put her on strong beta blockers to bring her blood pressure down …"

Tony and Mouse looked at one another as a piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"What would beta blockers do to someone who didn't need them?" asked Maisie.

"I'm not a medical expert," said Tony grimly, "but I have a feeling that they'd slow the heart beat down. And my blood pressure's usually on the low side already."

"Then you definitely shouldn't drink the water anymore," said Maisie.

"Thank you, nurse," said Tony sarcastically, "still, the effects should wear off OK. Better than cyanide."

"You'd have smelt it if it was cyanide, wouldn't you? Perhaps that's why he didn't use it."

"And it's harder to get hold of than sneaking your mom's pills," pointed out Tony. "Hey, you're not a criminal mastermind, are you?"

"I don't think so," said Maisie cautiously, "why?"

"You made the connection with the beta blockers. Knew cyanide might smell of almonds. This whole kidnapping thing might be a cover."

"How so?"

"You know, throwing us together. Make me fall in love with you as you nurse me back to health."

"Is it working?" asked Maisie half joking and half hopeful.

"Well, I like you more now that I know you're not a mad stalker," said Tony carefully, "but …"

"That's OK," said Maisie, "besides, having to empty your bucket takes the shine off things."

Tony winced. While Maisie had access to a small bathroom, Tony remained chained to the wall and had to make do with a bucket. Maisie had impressed Tony by emptying it uncomplainingly.

"But, Tony," she said, "I am truly sorry. And I knew at the time that I was being foolish but it was a nice type of foolish, you know?"

"Not really."

"It was a bit like eating a gallon of choc chip ice cream with a side of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I knew it was wrong but it felt good. Like when you fall in love with someone on TV and you fantasise about that but you know nothing will come of it. And then you showed up and bought me a cup of coffee and you were like a hero out of a movie."

"Magnum or James Bond?" asked Tony hopefully.

"Legolas," said Maisie after a couple of moments thought, "Now he was _dreamy_."

Tony shuddered at the thought of being compared with an Elf lord but thought he might save the remark up for future ammunition with McGee.

"But," continued Maisie, "once you told me to stop chasing you, I did. I was really embarrassed about the whole thing."

"I believe you," said Tony, "besides who knew that my stalker had a crazed boyfriend with a mom with a dodgy heart? What're the odds?"

"What are we going to do?" asked Maisie.

"My Boss will be looking for me," said Tony.

"But Adam said he'd sent him a text."

"Boss doesn't read texts and he knows I wouldn't ask for leave by text. Apart from anything else there's a case I've got to work on. When I don't show up for work tomorrow he'll start looking. Then there's Dr Merton. We were going to meet at the coffee shop tomorrow. She'll be worried."

Maisie wasn't convinced, "but they won't know where to look," she pointed out.

"My team is the best," said Tony trying to sound confident, "they'll find us."

"Earlier on," said Maisie, "when you said that people were always getting at you, telling you weren't good enough. Is that true or were you just trying to bond with Adam?"

"You are smart, aren't you? Bit of both, trying to reach out to Adam. If you make a connection with someone they're less likely to hurt you. Sort of Stockholm syndrome in reverse. But yes, people don't always think I'm up to much. Story of my life, really."

"Do your team think that?"

"Sometimes. Well, a lot of the time. Part of it's my fault. I play around a bit, they don't always think I take things seriously."

"But you do?" probed Maisie.

"Yeah, I do," admitted Tony.

"And this is the team you say is the best?" said Maisie with a sniff, "admittedly I'm biased because I think you're like one of the old matinee heroes, and because I'm recovering from a mental breakdown, but I don't think you're a fool and your team might not be all they're cracked up to be."

"Thanks, Mouse," said Tony, "but less of the old, please."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm gonna lie here and let the vile drugs work themselves out of my system but we won't let Adam know. Let him think my heart is grinding to a halt."

"Sounds fun," said Maisie, "do you mind if I do some work while we wait for a brilliant plan to emerge?"

"What sort of work?"

"I've got a new sketch book in my backpack. And a necklace that I'm making. No point getting behind on my assignment."

"I admire your work ethic," said Tony portentously, "me, I'm going to take a nap."

NCISNCIS

"What you got, Abby?" said Gibbs as he entered Abby's lab with McGee.

"I've been looking at the footage of the van," said Abby, "and I think I've got a shot of the driver."

She zoomed in on a slightly grainy picture of a young man.

"Perhaps we were wrong, Boss," said Tim, "that's not Maisie."

"Looks like she had a helper," said Gibbs, "thought it was strange that a small thing like her would be able to manhandle DiNozzo round."

"Yeah, he is big," said McGee, "ouch! What was that for?" he said indignantly after Abby had punched him on the arm.

"Don't be mean to Tony," warned Abby, "who knows where he is? He might be injured. He's on his own with a madwoman and you're being mean!"

"I wasn't being mean," protested McGee, "I was just pointing out that Tony is quite large. I mean tall, well-built."

"Well …" said Abby doubtfully.

"And he won't _know_ I was being _mean_ to him," said Tim practically.

"So not the point, Mister," said Abby with a return to being menacing, "Positive thoughts are what we need. I did a tarot card reading earlier on … don't worry, Gibbs, it was when a test was running, I didn't lose any searching time … and … where was I?"

"Doing a tarot card reading in company time," said Gibbs drily.

"That's right," said Abby blithely ignoring the implied criticism, "and it wasn't good. Said Tony was being held in a locked room."

"We could have guessed that," said McGee unwisely. He encountered Abby's glare, "I mean that's a very useful insight, Abby," he looked at Gibbs and raised his eyebrows.

"I heard that," said Abby who had turned back to the screen.

"Heard what?" asked McGee

"Your eyebrows rising. I've been meaning to tell you. You've got very creaky eyebrows."

"Abby …" began Tim.

"Abs," said Gibbs, "is that the best picture you can get?"

"Afraid so, Gibbs."

"Email it to Dr Merton," Gibbs ordered and he pulled his cell out of his pocket and hit a number, "Sal. Gibbs here. Abby's just sent you a photo. Can you look at it and see if you recognise the man in it? I'll wait."

Silence fell over the lab. Tim and Abby continued their glaring contest while Gibbs rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Hello? Right. Adam. Do you know the last name? Doesn't matter. Where does Maisie know him from? OK. Thanks. Yes, I'll let you know."

"Boss?" asked McGee, "does Dr Merton know this guy?"

"Yep, his name's Adam. Used to be Maisie's boyfriend. He goes to the same college as Maisie."

"On it," said McGee, "doing a search of all Adams attending Maisie's college."

"Abs," said Gibbs, "send the results to McGee's cell when it's done."

"Where will you be?" asked Abby.

"We're going to the college. We'll speak to the staff there and find out who this Adam is."

Abby clutched Bert to her breast. "Gibbs will find you, Tony. Hold on, he's on his way.

NCISNCIS

The rest of Sunday passed relatively peacefully for Tony and Mouse. Tony dozed for much of the time but, having not drunk any more of the _Tony water_ supplied by Adam, he began to feel as if the cement shoes had gone. Maisie did some more sketches and worked on her necklace. Towards evening, they heard the van coming back and Tony quickly laid back and feigned sleep.

"I brought you some more food and water," he said, carefully separating out some for Tony and some for Maisie.

"When are you going to let us go?" asked Maisie.

"Not yet," said Adam, "but don't worry. I won't hurt you, I could never hurt _you"_

"What about Tony?"

"I'm not going to hurt him either," said Adam, "look, I brought him water and food. That shows I don't want to hurt him."

"But he's not well," said Maisie.

"That's not my fault," said Adam, "I just need to work out what the voices mean me to do. I'm confused."

"What voices?" asked Maisie.

"The voices I hear," shouted Adam, "don't try to muddle me. You're as bad as they are. Always telling me to do things I don't want to."

"I'm not trying to tell you to do anything," said Maisie.

"Well, don't" said Adam a little lamely, "I'm going now. I'll be back after class tomorrow. I brought my motorbike with me in the van. It'll be quicker to get here on the bike and people might notice the van a bit more."

He waved the gun around in a vaguely threatening way and hurried out.

"This is the first time I've been kidnapped by someone who needs to fit it in with going to classes," said Tony conversationally as they heard the motorbike roar away.

"I've changed my mind," laughed Mouse, "your co-workers who think you're an idiot: they may be on to something!" She bent over her sketchbook again but then lifted her head again and asked,

"Why do you think he brought the van back? Why not just ride the bike out here?"

"Guess when this is all over he's not sure whether he can trust you to ride pillion with him as you ride off into the sunset."

"He's not wrong there," said Mouse darkly.

"Or …"

"Or what?"

"Or he thinks it'll be easier to transport my cold dead body by van."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke up the next morning feeling a little more energetic.

"You know," he said conversationally, "in some ways my Boss would quite like this."

"Why?" asked Mouse.

"He likes log cabins. He's got one of his own out in the woods. Actually, I've got a cabin too."

"You?"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"I don't know. You don't strike me as the sort of person who would have a cabin in the woods."

"Actually, you're right. My cabin is on the coast. Milsom Bay, North Carolina and it's a bit smarter than this one. For one thing, I can get to the bathroom in _my_ cabin."

"You said your Boss would only like this in some ways? What wouldn't he like about it?"

"You mean apart from the whole chained to the wall bit?" Mouse nodded. "No coffee," said Tony mournfully, "he's addicted. But I must admit I wouldn't mind a cup of the caffeinated stuff from our coffee shop."

"I thought you'd stopped going there," pointed out Maisie.

"True," said Tony, "I thought it was the best thing to do. But I'm going to start giving them my valued custom again once this is all over."

"Why's that? Because their coffee is so good?"

"Partly. But I like the other customers there."

Mouse smiled, "I promise I won't stalk you anymore."

Tony risked sitting up. "Hey," he said, "No more dizziness. Not that this place looks much more appealing from here." He continued to look round and his eyes lighted on the necklace Mouse had been making. "Mouse," he said, "I've got an idea."

NCISNCIS

Gibbs and McGee left the college in frustration. McGee's search had had limited success as the records were well protected: he had found names but no extra details. The principal had been reluctant to give them photos of the students named Adam without some sort of court order but had gone far enough to tell them that no one named Adam was absent that day.

McGee got the request for a court order under way and, in the meantime, Abby was trawling through the photos which were on the college's website to see if any of them matched the picture from the white van.

McGee and Gibbs drove back to the Navy Yard in silence until Gibbs said,

"OK, McGee. What's on your mind?"

"Boss?"

"Come on, Tim, something's eating at you. Spit it out!"

"Well … I don't know … but Boss, isn't it possible that Tony and Maisie have gone off somewhere together for, well, you know …"

"Maisie Elkins is 21, McGee. You think DiNozzo is going to date someone that age?"

"I didn't say _date_, Boss. I mean, it looks as if Maisie has been throwing herself at Tony. Perhaps he decided to …"

"Take advantage of her? Or how did you put it before: _act inappropriately?"_

"Well, it's possible. You know Tony."

"Yes, I do. And he swore that he hadn't done anything wrong. And I believe him."

McGee opened his mouth as if willing to continue the argument but encountered a Gibbs glare so closed it again. The journey continued in silence.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, oh and McGee," said Abby when they got back to the Navy Yard.

"What you got, Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"I did a trace on Tony's cell."

"It's off," said McGee.

"I know," said Abby, "but I thought I'd check where it was last used."

"And?"

"As far as I can tell, on the road out towards the Shenandoah National Park."

"Good work, Abby," said Gibbs, "but it's a big area to search."

"Wait," said Abby excitedly, "there's more!"

"OK," said Gibbs, "you know I'm not going to guess."

"I didn't want you to," said Abby earnestly, "I was just catching my breath."

Gibbs inclined his head as a signal to continue,

"Sorry. I've got my breath now. So I looked at traffic cameras on the road out to the National Park to see if I could spot any white vans …"

"And?" asked McGee.

"And there were tons of them. And I couldn't see the license plates on all of them."

"It was a good idea, Abs," said Gibbs turning to go.

"So," continued Abby as she grabbed hold of Gibbs arm to pull him back, "so, I looked to see if I could see any coming back to DC."

"Why?" asked Tim.

"You told me that none of the Adams were out of school today. So I figured that might mean he'd come back into DC."

"And?" asked Gibbs.

"And I spotted one coming back in and it's the one we're looking for. I managed to track it all the way back into DC. I lost it in Falls Church."

"That's good," said Gibbs, "when we get the list of students from the College that'll narrow it down."

"So then," continued Abby happily, "I looked at drivers licenses for people called Adam with an address in Falls Church. Our picture isn't clear enough to run facial recognition so I just looked at all the drivers licence photos to see if I could see anyone who looked like the guy from the park. And look," she brought up a picture of Adam Dalrymple-Baxter.

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek in acknowledgement.

"Where did you pick the white van up coming back into DC?" he asked.

"I'll send you the location of the traffic cam," said Abby.

"McGee, send Dorneget to the College and tell him to follow this guy if he leaves. And send another team to stake out his house."

"Yes, Boss. Where are we going?"

"We'll head out to the place Abby first saw the van. See if we can pick anything up from there."

NCISNCIS

Gibbs almost whistled as he drove. He felt much better now they had a name and address for Adam. Even if they didn't find the white van, they had a good chance now of picking up the boy and, once Gibbs had him in interrogation, he had no doubt he would find out what had happened to Tony. The only doubt was what condition Tony would be in when they found him; that was what prevented Gibbs from actually whistling.

"Balboa's team say that the house is empty," reported McGee, "seems everyone's out. Dorneget says he can't see any white vans in the college carpark but some of the students are out on field trips today so they may go straight home and not come back to college."

"OK," said Gibbs, "tell them all to keep position …"

"Whoa! What's going on, Boss?" gasped McGee, as Gibbs suddenly swung the sedan round and drove off in the opposite direction.

For answer Gibbs just pointed ahead where McGee saw a white van driving back towards DC. Gibbs accelerated and pushed in front of the van and screeched to a halt. He and McGee jumped out, guns drawn. The van came to a halt.

"Federal agents! Get out of the vehicle!" shouted Gibbs.

"Slowly!" ordered McGee, "keep your hands where we can see them!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, McGee," came Tony's placid voice.

McGee ran up to where Mouse was shakily getting out of the van,

"Hands behind your back," he told her as he produced his handcuffs.

"You OK, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs as he went up to Tony.

"I'm fine, Boss, a bit casually dressed for a working day, but I'm OK. Hey, what you doing, McGee? Leave her alone!"

McGee stopped putting the cuffs on Maisie as his doubts about whether there had been a kidnapping resurfaced.

"DiNozzo?" said Gibbs, "what's going on?"

"I was kidnapped," said Tony. McGee resumed putting the cuffs on Maisie. "We both were. By Mouse's crazy ex-boyfriend Adam."

Gibbs nodded at McGee who took the cuffs off.

"Nothing to do with Mouse," said Tony, "well apart from having the bad taste to have a jealous boyfriend and the good taste to have a crush on me."

"Where's Adam now?" asked Gibbs.

"In class," said Tony a little bitterly, "he had to fit kidnapping in with his studies!"

"Good to be a diligent student," said Gibbs drily.

Tony swayed suddenly and Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"He was drugged," said Mouse, "with Adam's mom's heart pills."

McGee laughed and Tony turned a wounded look on him. "You have to admit. It's kinda funny, Tony," said McGee, "snatched by a part-time crook and drugged with his mom's tablets."

"You're just mad that we got away before you got to us," said Tony, leaning on Gibbs more heavily than he wanted to.

"We would have found you," protested McGee, "wouldn't we, Boss?"

"Let's get these two back to DC," said Gibbs, deciding not to get into another argument between Tony and Tim. "Lock the van. We'll send a team out to get it later and bring it back for analysis."

NCISNCIS

"Tut, tut," said Ducky, as he listened to Tony's heart in autopsy, "how extraordinary. Drugged with beta blockers! Well, I don't think it has done any lasting harm although your heart beat is still a little slower than I would like. Rest and food will see you all right again, my boy."

"Thanks, Ducky. It was a bit scary, I can tell you. I couldn't even think of a movie reference – that was really disturbing!"

"Indeed," said Ducky, "I'm sure it was. You said that this Adam boy seemed to be hearing voices?"

"Yeah. He seemed real confused by them. I don't think he wanted to hurt us, well … me. He definitely didn't want to hurt Mouse. She got the deluxe end of the cabin package."

"Hmm, hearing voices may be symptomatic of some mental illness," mused Ducky, "and sometimes it does manifest itself for the first time in young men."

"So, how did you get away?" asked Jimmy, "Agent McGee seemed almost put out that you'd escaped on your own."

"Poor Timmy," said Tony, "he wanted to do the knight on a white charger bit but it turned out that we didn't need him after all. Although I was glad not to drive all the way back to DC. Our daring escape took it out of me!"

"Yes," said Ducky judiciously, "it may take a little while for you to recover your usual vigour. But you haven't answered Mr Palmer's question."

"Oh. Yeah, it was simple in the end. Mouse is learning to make jewellery. She made a necklace while we were in the cabin. It took me a while to realise."

"Realise what?" asked Ducky.

"That she was using this little metal tool to make the links."

"Aah," said Ducky.

"What?" asked Mr Palmer.

"I used the tools to pick the lock on my handcuff and then to undo the lock on the cabin door," said Tony placidly, "Jump started the van and there we were. On the road back to DC. Oh, hey Boss," he said as Gibbs and McGee came in.

"How is he, Ducky?" asked Gibbs.

"He's fine," said Tony.

Ducky and Gibbs both ignored him, "He's on his _way _to being fine, Jethro. A good night's rest and some proper food and he should be as right as rain. I've dressed the cuts on his legs from where the trip wire cut in."

Gibbs nodded.

"Where's Mouse?" asked Tony.

"Actually, Tony, Dr Merton doesn't approve of Maisie being called Mouse," said McGee. "She says it reinforces stereotypes to call her by that nickname."

"She likes me calling her Mouse," said Tony, "and anyway, she's like 'the mouse that roared'."

"I know that one," said Ducky excitedly, "Peter Sellers film of the 1950s. Although, of course, it was a novel before that."

"Well done, that man," said Tony approvingly, "and Mouse did well."

Gibbs ignored this byplay and answered Tony's original question, "she's going to go home with Dr Merton. She's going to stay with her for a couple of days but Sal thinks she'll be OK. She's on her way down, she wanted to see you before she goes."

At that moment Mouse came in with Sally, "Hi," she said, "I just wanted to say sorry again."

"No need," said Tony, "it wasn't your fault."

"But if I hadn't been so silly," said Maisie.

"You couldn't have known what would happen," said Tony.

"Thank you. And I guess really that I got that crush on you because I knew you were safe."

McGee stifled a giggle.

Mouse continued, "Like I said in the cabin, I knew I was being silly and self-indulgent and it wasn't fair on you but it was a bit like having a crush on …"

"Don't say _father_," said Tony pleadingly.

"A big brother," said Mouse.

"Look after yourself, Mouse," said Tony, "I'll see you around."

He put an arm round Maisie and kissed her on the top of her head, "And keep up the jewellery making," he said, "I never realised what a useful hobby it could be!"

Maisie laughed and moved out of his embrace.

"Sal," said Gibbs, "we picked Adam up at his house. He's been arrested and is waiting in Interrogation so you don't need to worry."

Sal nodded, she gathered Maisie up and they left.

"Right," said Gibbs, "time to speak to our guest. DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Put some clothes on. This is a federal building not a gymnasium!" but he smiled as he said it. "You're a victim here so you can't be involved in the questioning. Shouldn't take long. I'll run you home afterwards."

NCISNCIS

"So what did Adam say?" asked Tony some time later as Gibbs drove him back to his apartment.

"Don't think he knows what he was doing," said Gibbs, "rambled on about the voices."

"He on drugs?" said Tony.

"Don't think so. Might be, though. He's been taken to the psychiatric unit at George Washington," said Gibbs, "he's not going anywhere for a while."

"It was odd," said Tony wearily, "he seemed like a good lad in some ways."

"Apart from kidnapping you and drugging you," said Gibbs wryly.

"Yeah, and chaining me to the wall and making me pee in a bucket. You're right. I may be going off him."

"You did well, Tony," said Gibbs.

"I must be more tired than I thought," said Tony, "I'm dreaming. Did you just say something nice?"

"Idiot!" said Gibbs.

"I don't think McGee agrees I did well," said Tony, "he still thinks it was my fault somehow."

"Doesn't matter," said Gibbs as he pulled up outside Tony's apartment, "here we are."

Tony leaned back on the head rest and sighed happily, "Thanks, Boss."

"No problem, Tony. Sleep well."

"I will," Tony hesitated and then went on, "Boss?"

"What?"

"Would it be all right if I didn't come in for a couple of days? I'll still be working. Got that Dalrymple case to prepare for but I thought I might head down to the cabin for a while. I can do the work from my laptop. I just think it would be good to get away for a while. I don't want to fall out with McGee and if he says one more thing about what I got up to with Mouse I might lose it."

"Do you think it will help?"

"Couldn't hurt," said Tony, "bit of home cooking and fresh sea air will settle me down again. And who knows, by the time I get back, McGee might have moved on a bit."

"OK, tell you what, take a couple days as leave. You've got the time on the books. And you stay in touch," said Gibbs firmly, "and don't worry about McGee. I'll talk to him."

"You don't mean take him down to the gym and pummel him into the ground, do you?" asked Tony.

"You implying that me _talking_ to him won't work?"

"No, Boss. He'll probably feel that talking is like pummelling him into the ground," said Tony, "go easy on him. We need those fingers and that brain."

Gibbs didn't reply and Tony felt too weary to argue the point so he got out of the car and waved a sketchy farewell. Gibbs watched him go with something like a frown on his face; he didn't understand how his two agents could get on well one day and be at one another's throats the next.

NCISNCIS

Tony reached Milsom Bay early the next afternoon and went to see Millie at the beach café first.

"Tony! I didn't expect you. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat and drink."

Tony loved Millie. If he had to explain what 'motherly' meant to someone from outer space, he would simply point to Millie. Always calm, always welcoming, never judgemental … and always ready with food. She rarely asked him what he wanted to eat, she just instinctively seemed to know what would be right. Now, he went and sat in his favourite seat and waited till she brought out a mug of cocoa and a ham sandwich.

"I love you, Millie," he said as he bit it into the ham.

"I know," she said placidly, "you tell me every time. Now, tell me, what're you doing here in the middle of the working week? Agent Gibbs hasn't fired you, has he?"

"Sack me? His senior field agent? Who he can't manage without? Well, that might be a bit of an exaggeration. Actually a humungous exaggeration."

Millie waited patiently with a smile on her face.

"No, I'm not sacked. I'm combining some time off with some work from home for a couple days. I've had a _difficult_ few days."

"What happened this time?"

"I acquired a stalker. Then I got kidnapped by my stalker's crazy ex boyfriend. Except that it turned out that my stalker had seen the error of her ways and wasn't stalking me anymore but her boyfriend didn't seem to care about that. Then …"

"Wait," said Millie, almost shaken out of her imperturbability, "I'll go and get myself a coffee and you can tell me the story properly."

Millie was soon back with a coffee and some brownies and she settled down to listen to Tony's tale.

"So," he finished, "then we saw Gibbs race past us and try to drive us off the road and then it was all over bar the shouting. Uh, Millie, where's …"

But before he could finish there was an excited barking by the door and Ruskin came barrelling in and ran towards Tony. Ruskin was the dog Tony had acquired somewhat reluctantly courtesy of FBI Agent Fornell. When the case ended Tony had thought of keeping the dog in his apartment but decided it was unfair on Ruskin. And so, Ruskin now lived with Millie in Milsom Bay where he had become a favourite with her customers and her grandchildren. Tony was popular in the Bay but Ruskin was the star. He had missed Tony's arrival because he had been out for a walk with one of his many friends but Ruskin's ecstasy at seeing him proved that Tony was his favourite.

"Hello, boy," said Tony as he lifted him up so that he could pet him more easily, "I missed you!" He looked at Millie, "Can I borrow him while I'm here?"

"Sure," said Millie, "you know you've got full visitation rights!"

Soon afterwards Tony and Ruskin left for the cabin, promising to come back that evening for supper.

"John'll be home later," said Millie as they left.

Tony nodded. His cabin stood in what had once been part of John Sutherland's garden. Tony had bought the land and the cabin from John and had extended the 'shack'. John had been Tony's first friend in Milsom Bay and he looked forward to seeing him. The warmth of Millie's welcome and the sheer delight shown by Ruskin soothed a hurt in Tony's soul. It was good to be with people who simply liked and trusted him.

Tony put Ruskin in the car and drove the short distance to his cabin. He smiled as he sighed happily, the customary Milsom Bay sense of peace descending on him. This really was a perfect place.

The person gazing at Tony through his binoculars also smiled. He hoped this quiet backwater would be the perfect place for what he had in mind.

* * *

_AN: Ruskin was introduced in 'One Man and his Dog' in case you want to know more about him – but, hopefully, this story makes sense without reading the earlier one._


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Ruskin went to visit John Sutherland later that afternoon.

"Millie said you were here," said John.

Tony nodded, he was beginning to learn not to be surprised at how news got round in Milsom Bay. "Got a couple of days off and then some work to do," he said.

"Anything you can talk about?"

"There's a retrial of a case. This guy, Evan Dalrymple, was selling dud mobiles and made the mistake of conning some sailors which got us on the case. Turned out that the mobiles were just the tip of a whole load of counterfeit stuff and people trafficking. We thought to start with it was just sort of white collar fraud. I went to do a routine visit and stumbled across a warehouse full of illegal immigrants. FBI took over jurisdiction but you're looking at the star witness."

"Retrial?" queried John.

"Yeah, we thought it was a slam dunk case but the defence found some technicalities and the judge ordered that it all be started again. You really didn't want to be around Gibbs when that happened! So, I just need to review the evidence and make sure it's all watertight. Don't think Gibbs' blood pressure would stand the case being thrown out again."

"Why do it down here?" asked John.

"Hmm," said Tony, "let's just say some of my team members aren't exactly my favourite people at the moment. Some separation may be good for team morale."

John nodded but decided not to probe any more.

"What you going to do with your time off?"

"The usual," said Tony. "And I thought I might go and look at the Pink House again. Ruskin'll enjoy the walk."

John smiled, the Pink House was a favourite place of Tony's. It had been built a few miles down the coast in the 1930s by Denver Caldwell, a wealthy eccentric who had made his money in the motor industry and who wanted a coastal retreat. It had been built in a distinctive Gothic style and, rather bizarrely, painted pink. It wasn't the architecture, however, which appealed to Tony but the history of the house's guests. Caldwell had been a movie buff and a stream of famous actors and actresses had spent weekends at the Pink House right up till the 1960s when Caldwell had died.

The house had been less popular with Caldwell's descendants who rarely visited it and gradually it had fallen into disrepair. The visitors' book was on display in the Milsom Bay museum and Tony had been enthralled to see the famous names who had visited in the past. He liked to go there and imagine Gene Tierney or Errol Flynn swimming in the sea or sunbathing on the dramatic long pier Caldwell had built leading from the front door of his house. Some of the older residents could remember the house parties of those early years and Tony would sit entranced as they told their tales in Millie's café.

"It's up for sale," said John, "so perhaps someone'll buy it and repair it."

Tony nodded, not sure whether he approved or not. He liked being able to visit it without meeting anyone and he rather liked the slightly gloomy atmosphere of a house gently disintegrating. He promised himself a visit the next day before the house was snapped up and its soul painted over.

As was their custom, John and Tony went down to Millie's for supper. Later that night, Tony went to bed and let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves lapping on the beach. The irritations of recent days were already being soothed away and he felt like a piece of timber being sanded into smoothness by Gibbs' skilled hand.

NCISNCIS

Meanwhile in Washington, McGee and Gibbs spent the day doing the paperwork around the kidnapping case.

"Boss," said McGee as he put the phone down, "that was the doctor looking after Adam. He says he should be able to give an assessment of his mental state tomorrow."

"The boy kidnapped two people and hears voices," said Gibbs curtly, "I'm guessing he's not completely sane."

"Yes, Boss," said Tim, "of course. But Legal say we need a diagnosis so they can decide what the charge should be."

"OK," said Gibbs, "we can't do any more at the moment. Go home, Tim. We'll start again tomorrow when we know what we're looking at."

"Yes, Boss."

"And Tim?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"When DiNozzo comes back, lay off the jokes about him and Mouse. I think you've scraped the barrel clean now."

"But, Gibbs …" McGee stuttered to a halt when he caught Gibbs' stare, "Yes, Boss."

The next day, while Tony began the day with a leisurely breakfast at Millie's before deciding on where to take Ruskin for a walk, McGee resumed work on the kidnapping.

"Good morning, Jethro, Timothy," said Ducky coming into the squad room, "and how are you faring on this lovely day? My, it is quiet without Anthony sitting at his desk."

"We're fine," said Gibbs, "what can we do for you, Ducky?"

"It is what _I_ can do for _you_," said Ducky, "I have been speaking to Dr Ramsay from the George Washington University Hospital."

"That's good," said Gibbs absently.

"He's the doctor in charge of Adam Baxter's treatment," said Ducky.

"And?" asked Gibbs.

"And he is rather puzzled about his patient's mental state."

"Why?" asked Gibbs frowning at the thought that a charge against the boy would be delayed if a diagnosis could not be made.

"The good doctor says that the lad is undoubtedly socially inadequate and awkward," said Ducky.

"We knew that," said Tim.

"Indeed," said Ducky, "but that doesn't necessarily mean there is any mental disturbance. Dr Ramsay does say, however, that it is clear that Adam has been under considerable psychological strain which may have contributed to his extreme actions."

"Well, let us know when he makes a decision," said Gibbs as he turned to look at his monitor.

Ducky ignored Gibbs' implied dismissal, "the oddest thing is that the lad no longer seems to be hearing voices. It is most unusual for those to stop so abruptly."

"Was he on drugs?" asked McGee.

"An excellent question, Timothy," praised Ducky, "but so far his blood tests do not show the presence of any substance which would lead to 'hearing voices'. Indeed he does not seem to have any chemicals in his bloodstream. In many ways he is a most healthy young man."

"Apart from hounding Tony for days and then kidnapping him?" asked McGee.

"It is quite a conundrum," said Ducky, "ah well. I shall leave you to your work."

Gibbs and McGee returned diligently to their work. McGee brought Adam's college records up on his PC. A few minutes he heaved a heavy sigh. Gibbs looked up with a scowl,

"What is it, McGee?"

McGee hesitated but then said, "Boss, it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"I know Tony thinks that Maisie was innocent in all this but I'm not so sure."

"McGee, we've been through this. You saw Maisie – do you really think she would have been involved?"

"No, Boss. Not really."

"Then what's your problem?"

"Adam's doing the same sort of course as Maisie. Art, design; specialising in wood work

"So?"

"Well, I can see him putting the water in Tony's car and sending those drawings."

"But?"

"But that thing with the phone calls. That would be quite technical."

"It was all from different numbers, wasn't it? He just had loads of mobiles."

"I guess," admitted Tim, "but I don't know where he would have got them, there's no record of him buying any."

"Not everyone buys using plastic," pointed out Gibbs, "perhaps he paid cash."

"Yeah," said Tim discontentedly. He turned to Tony's mobile and took it out of its plastic evidence bag. He switched it on and tutted.

"What is it?" asked Gibbs.

"Tony's got a password on his cell."

"Probably _Magnum_" said Gibbs wryly.

Tim tapped in the letters. "Nope," he said.

"So, DiNozzo's got a password you can't guess," said Gibbs.

"Boss, Adam would have needed the password to send that text to you. How would he have known what it is?"

Gibbs stared at Tim.

"And how would he have known the route Tony runs on a Sunday? To put the wire across the path?"

"You think Maisie would have known? But how?" said Gibbs.

"Don't know, Boss. It doesn't make sense."

"How would _you_ get into DiNozzo's cell?" asked Gibbs.

"There's a program I'd run, selects possible passwords."

"Adam might have done that?"

"May be," admitted Tim, "but it's pretty advanced. Nothing in Adam's academic history to suggest he'd have the skill."

"Don't all youngsters these days know how to do things like that?" asked Gibbs.

Tim stared at Gibbs, realising for the first time that perhaps Gibbs thought that the McGee technical magic was pretty ordinary.

"Er, no, Boss. It's difficult stuff."

"OK, perhaps we'd better bring Maisie back in. Ask her if she knew where Tony ran."

"On it, Boss." He picked up and his phone and spoke to Dr Merton. "Boss, Maisie's got a doctor's appointment later today. Dr Merton says they'll come in afterwards"

"OK," said Gibbs.

Tim nodded and went back to his work.

The elevator dinged announcing Ducky's arrival.

"I've been doing some more investigation into Adam's mental state," he announced, "and I am still perplexed by his symptoms. Dr Ramsay and I are going to conduct a video conference later to consider the diagnosis. He is going to fax me some more data concerning the lad's condition." He looked up and saw an amused smile on Gibbs' face, "Forgive my excitement, Jethro, it is so rare for me to have a living subject to consult on."

"That's OK, Duck," said Gibbs indulgently, "Hey, here comes Palmer. Looks as if he's got your _extra data_."

Ducky held out his hand for the folder which Jimmy was holding but at that moment, Director Vance came down the stairs.

"Where's DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Taking a couple of days, Leon," said Gibbs.

"Agent Fornell called. Wanted to make sure he's getting up to speed with the Dalrymple case."

Gibbs frowned. He had resisted the FBI taking over the case and privately thought there wouldn't have needed to be a retrial on a technicality if NCIS had kept control.

"All in hand, Director," he said.

"I didn't know the cases were connected," said Jimmy.

"Which cases?" asked Gibbs.

"Uh," stammered Palmer, "the Dalrymple case and the kidnapping."

"They're not," said Tim.

"Oh," said Jimmy apologetically.

"Why did you think they were?" asked Gibbs.

"The names," said Palmer, looking at the folder in his hands "Dalrymple and Adam Dalrymple-Baxter. I mean Dalrymple's an unusual name. Guess it's just a coincidence."

"McGee!" barked Gibbs, "is there a connection?"

"Searching, Boss," said McGee as his fingers flew over the keyboard. A tense silence descended on the group watching him, "Boss!" said Tim excitedly, "Evan Dalrymple's mother is married to Adam's father. They're step brothers."

"But why would this Evan help Adam kidnap Anthony?" asked Ducky, "It doesn't make sense."

"It does if he thought it might stop DiNozzo testifying," said Gibbs, "McGee, from what we know of Dalrymple, would he be able to do that fancy stuff with DiNozzo's cell?"

"Yes, Boss, no problem. And he might have been able to rig something to make it look as if Tony was getting phone calls from loads of different numbers."

"Good Lord," said Ducky, "and it might explain the _voices_ that Adam was hearing. They weren't imaginary voices. They were real. Dalrymple was manipulating his step brother. How despicable!"

Gibbs was on the phone, "Fornell! Evan Dalrymple. Where is he?" He slammed he phone down, "He's out on bail. Got let out a couple weeks ago on _compassionate _grounds. His mom's been ill with heart problems."

"Jethro," said Ducky urgently, "if Evan Dalrymple could be heartless enough to manipulate someone he knows, he may now resort to more desperate measures. He must know that we will make the connection; he may feel he has nothing to lose."

"Doctor?" said Jimmy anxiously.

"Dalrymple may go after DiNozzo," said Gibbs curtly. "McGee?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Did DiNozzo know Adam's surname?"

"I don't know, Boss. I don't think we mentioned it and we kept Tony away from the details because he's a witness."

"OK," said Gibbs, "we'll assume that Dalrymple is going after DiNozzo. McGee, DiNozzo looked out his old cell. Call him. Let him know what's going on."

"It's gone to voice mail," said McGee.

"Leon," said Gibbs, "we need to get down to Milsom Bay."

"I'll get a chopper organised," said the Director, "and I'll alert the local police."

"With me, McGee," ordered Gibbs, "Ducky, you coming too?"

"Certainly," said Ducky with alacrity, "Mr Palmer, come with me to get my bag. And then call Dr Ramsay and let him know our findings about young Adam's _voices._"

"McGee! Keep trying Tony's cell," said Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

After a leisurely lunch at the café Tony and Ruskin set off for the Pink House.

"Hope you're up for a stroll," said Tony to the dog, "it's a long walk."

"That dog walks more than any other animal in Milsom Bay," laughed Millie, "he'll walk you into the ground!"

"You want to come too, John?" asked Tony.

"No," said John, "I'll stay here and keep your seat warm. Have fun! Hey, take my cell with you. Isn't there a rule about always being reachable?"

Tony winced in embarrassment. He had forgotten that the battery on his old cell didn't stay charged very long and, after a call to Gibbs that morning, he hadn't noticed that it was about to die until it gave a plaintive beep as he was leaving for the café. He had left it in the cabin to charge.

"Thanks," he said as he took the phone.

Tony tried an experimental whistle to get Ruskin's attention. He felt somehow that this was what dog owners did. Ruskin looked at him with a characteristic puzzled expression but came anyway. It took about an hour to walk to the entrance to the Pink House but from there the going was a bit more difficult as the old access road had fallen away so they had to pick their way through the dunes.

After another twenty minutes, allowing time for Ruskin to explore various interesting holes, they arrived at the old house. Tony wondered if someone was already viewing the house as there was a small boat tied up at the end of the pier. He sighed but went ahead, there was no point in wasting the walk. Ruskin stopped for a moment and listened and Tony looked up into the sky,

"Just a chopper," he said, "probably a training exercise out from Camp LeJeune."

He walked up to the front door of the house and peered in through the window but couldn't see anyone inside so he turned to walk along the pier, imagining Clark Gable or David Niven doing the walk in bygone years. As he walked, Ruskin suddenly stiffened and shortly afterwards he saw a man climbing up the ladder at the end of the pier.

A man holding a gun. A gun which he was pointing at Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony sighed as he gazed at Evan Dalrymple. He supposed he should be glad that Dalrymple hadn't shot him immediately but Tony now wondered if the tactic was to bore him to death. It turned out that Dalrymple had discovered one of the downsides of being a successful criminal – lack of appreciation.

"You know," boasted Evan, "if the trip wire in the park hadn't worked, I had another three plans – at least – for Adam to get you."

"Adam? You know Adam?" asked Tony.

"He's my step brother," said Evan, "my mom married his useless dad."

"Let me guess, you don't like him?"

"All he wants to do is paint and make things out of wood. What's the use of that? He's just a waste of space. Then he started mooning over that stupid girl, it was pathetic."

"But you saw an opportunity?"

"Yeah, turned out not to be so useless after all. When I realised who Ratty had ditched him for - well, I saw an opportunity. That's what being a good businessman is about, you know, seeing opportunities."

"You're not a businessman," said Tony, "you're a crook. And not a very good one either. You know, that tie you're wearing doesn't do anything for your image. It just says 'I'm a pretentious scumbag.'"

Evan ignored this, "it nearly worked too," he said, "I persuaded Adam that he should get you out of the way. Had to help him a bit but who's going to believe a stupid nutcase like him?"

"You wanted Adam to kill me?"

"Duh, but he wouldn't. Well, he would have in the end, I'd have seen to that but he got this idea in his head about drugging you with the heart pills. He kept thinking _something would happen_ and he wouldn't have to make a decision. Like I said, head in the clouds. Waste of space."

Tony took a moment to consider that perhaps his instincts about Adam seeming a 'good lad' had been right and that he was lucky that Adam had resisted some of his step brother's suggestions.

"Would have been perfect," said Evan, "I would have got rid of you and got rid of that little weasel too."

"Let me guess, your Mom liked Adam better than you?"

"No," said Evan defensively, "she just felt sorry for him."

Tony wondered how long Evan would keep talking. Ruskin had flopped over Tony's feet, bored at the chatter but not completely at ease with the stranger. Tony hoped that his team had worked out the connection between Evan and Adam but thought he was probably on his own and should encourage the talking.

"How did you know I was in North Carolina?" he asked.

"Put a tracker on your car when it was in the shop being repaired. I half hoped you'd be in a road smash because of that. You know, the car grind to a halt on the freeway. Could have been nasty."

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Tony.

"But Adam overdid it," said Evan bitterly, "put too much water in so the engine didn't even start."

"You just can't get reliable stupid step brothers these days," commiserated Tony.

"So I followed you down here," said Evan, "it's a pretty spot. I can see why you like it."

"And did you follow me here this afternoon?"

"No. I knew you were coming. I bugged your cabin."

Tony suppressed a groan. He had told Gibbs that he was planning a visit to the Pink House when he had called that morning.

"It was nice of your Boss to give you this time off," said Evan, "although I was a bit surprised that he didn't reply to your text requesting those other days off."

"_My_ text?" asked Tony.

"Well, all right, _my_ text. I was proud of that. Working out who to send it to, the wording to use. Agent Gibbs didn't notice it wasn't you who sent it."

"Perhaps it's another area of fraud you could get into," said Tony helpfully.

"Yes. For someone with my IQ and imagination, the possibilities are endless," agreed Evan.

"You won't get away with this," said Tony.

"Why not?"

"My team will work out the connection between you and Adam."

"Sure. But they won't know I caused you to come to a sticky end. Right this minute I'm playing war games on my computer at home – I have the perfect alibi. That's why I'm indulging myself by telling you everything I've been doing. You're not the ideal audience but you're better than nothing."

"What you got planned?" asked Tony, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm going to keep it as a surprise," said Evan, "you'll find out soon enough."

The phone in Tony's pocket rang at that moment. "What's that?" asked Evan.

"I thought you were into mobile technology," said Tony, "it's a phone."

"Ha, Ha. Your phone is charging in the cabin. Where did you get this one?"

"You mean there's something you didn't know?" said Tony mockingly. "A friend lent me his cell. Didn't want me to be out of reach. Oh," he continued, "you probably don't know what a _friend_ is … I mean, if your own mother prefers someone useless like Adam, you definitely won't know what a friend is."

"Turn it off and then throw it away," ordered Evan.

Tony took it out of his pocket. It rang three times again as he did so and then fell silent.

"Do it," said Evan again.

Tony turned the phone off and tossed it off the pier. Ruskin looked up but, 'fetch' not being one of his strong points, he didn't try to retrieve it.

"Figures you'd have a useless dog," said Evan, watching as Ruskin lay down again.

"He belonged to a master criminal," said Tony, "like you think you are. But he's in prison now. Like you will be soon."

"You're not going to get me annoyed," said Evan slightly unconvincingly, "force me into making a mistake."

Tony just shrugged and tried to look superior.

"But," said Evan, "I think it's time to draw this to a conclusion," and he took what looked like a cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a couple of keys. Tony looked round him, wondering if someone was being summoned and, as he did so, he noticed through the planks of the pier some flashing red numbers counting down. He took a step forward but was stopped by a sudden pain in his arm as Evan shot him.

"I'm an excellent shot," boasted Evan, "I don't think that'll look like a bullet wound, just another scrape from the explosion. Don't do anything else or the next bullet will be in your boring dog."

Tony gripped his upper arm and glared at Evan. For a moment it looked as if he had given up but then he grabbed Ruskin and ran towards the side of the pier. He had gone a few steps when he found himself being hurled into the air. As he plummeted to the ground he thought he heard the whine of a bullet.

NCISNCIS

It took nearly two hours for the chopper to get Gibbs, McGee and Ducky to Milsom Bay. The pilot managed to hover just off the ground near Millie's café and the three men jumped out safely.

Gibbs had spoken to Millie and John during the trip and warned them that they were on their way. Abby had arranged for a couple of all-terrain vehicles to be delivered to the café for them to use in the search for Tony.

"I don't know where he is, Agent Gibbs," said John, "I went down to the cabin when you called but he's not there."

"He's not answering his cell," said McGee.

"The battery ran out," said John, "but I lent him my phone."

"What's the number?" asked Gibbs.

"Er … don't know," admitted John, "I don't call myself that often."

"Here it is," said Millie, showing her phone with its list of numbers to McGee.

"DiNozzo said something about going to the Pink House when I spoke to him this morning," said Gibbs, "where's that?"

"It's about an hour and a half down that way on foot," said Millie pointing down the coast, "you'll be quicker on the ATVs but you might not get all the way there. It's really rough going."

Gibbs smiled grimly. McGee and Ducky, at least, had no doubt that Gibbs would get closer than anyone would think possible.

"Agent Gibbs," said Millie, "you don't think anyone is really after Tony, do you? This is just a precaution, isn't it?"

"Probably, dear lady," said Ducky smoothly, "and we have got here very rapidly, Indeed, I think my internal organs are still somewhere over Virginia."

"Where's your brain?" snapped Gibbs.

"Here, and entirely at your service, Jethro," said Ducky calmly.

"Good. Me and McGee will go down to this Pink House. You go and check Tony isn't in the cabin. Wait there and I'll call you if we need you."

"As you wish," said Ducky tranquilly although he was actually longing to get on one of the ATVs.

McGee and Gibbs drove gently along the coast allowing time to call Abby and ask her to see if she could track Tony's, or rather, John's cell.

"It's a bit tricky, Gibbs," she said, "it's an older phone and the signal's not good. I could phone it, that might help me find it."

"Do that," ordered Gibbs.

"No answer," said Abby a few minutes later, "but I think the phone is about a mile or so from where you are."

"OK," said Gibbs, "switch off your music so you can hear if we call you back."

Just then they reached the top of the old access road and got their first glimpse of the Pink House. Gibbs signalled to McGee to stop as he got his binoculars out and trained them on the pier.

"Tell Abby to call that number," he ordered, "tell to let it ring three times and then stop."

"Boss?"

"It's a signal. Tony'll know we're close."

Tim obeyed, wondering when Gibbs and Tony had arranged this as a code. Gibbs handed the binoculars to McGee, telling him, "Keep your eyes on them." While McGee kept watch, Gibbs swung his sniper rifle off his shoulder and looked through the scope. As he looked, he and McGee heard the sound of a shot and saw Tony flinch as a bullet scraped past his arm.

"Right," said Gibbs, "that's enough," and he took aim.

As he prepared to fire, they saw Tony run towards the edge of the pier and then watched in shock as some sort of explosion rocked the ground and Tony was thrown into the air and sent crashing to the sand below. Dalrymple seemed to have worked out how to avoid the blast and started running back to the end of the pier where he had left his boat. He didn't get far. Gibbs' shot was true and caught him in the leg; he stumbled to the floor and screamed in pain.

"Let's go," commanded Gibbs, and he and Tim drove as fast as they dared down to the pier. Predictably, Gibbs got there first. He cast a worried glance at Tony's crumpled body but went first to make sure that Dalrymple could not cause any more problems.

"You shot me!" wailed Evan, "I need a doctor!"

"Shut up!" said Gibbs, looking quickly at the wounded leg. He ripped Evan's tie from his neck and used it as a tourniquet before cuffing him to one of the pier's supports. He then jumped down from the pier and ran towards Tony.

"Dalrymple OK?" asked McGee as he jumped out of the ATV.

"Better than he deserves," said Gibbs, dropping down to look at the unconscious Tony. Ruskin wriggled out of his master's arms and barked weakly.

"How is he?" asked McGee.

"Don't know," said Gibbs, "out cold. Best not move him, don't know if he's broken anything. Stay with him. I'll take Dalrymple with me and go fetch Ducky."

"Me?" said Tim.

"Yes, Tim. You. We don't know how bad Tony is hurt. You're the one who might have things you need to say to him, not me."

"You don't think he's going to die, do you, Boss?"

"You saw the fall," said Gibbs briefly, "I'll be back soon."

Gibbs walked away briskly and went to collect the still complaining Evan. He drove off without apparent emotion and nobody would have known that he longed to stay with Tony and be the one to watch over him. His gut was telling him, however, that, if the worst happened, Tim needed the chance to mend his fences with DiNozzo.

Tim knelt down beside Tony and gulped. Ruskin was nudging Tony, trying to make him wake up. Tim picked the dog up gently, "Leave him, boy," he said, "you don't want to hurt him."

McGee took the first aid kit out of his backpack and took a bandage out to put on the bullet scrape. As he did so, he heard a groan,

"Ouch, what happened?"

"Tony! Are you all right?" asked McGee.

Tony opened his eyes gingerly and cast a look of incredulity at Tim, "yeah, McGee. I'm fine. I love skydiving without a parachute."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief that Tony could talk at least, "here's another fine mess you've got into," he joked.

Tony grimaced and coughed, "and you think this is something else that's my fault?" he said crossly.

McGee gulped as he realised that, in his relief, he had said the wrong thing.

"And you got the movie quote wrong," added Tony, "it's a _nice_ mess, not a fine mess."

"I'm sorry, Tony," said McGee.

"What for? The quote being wrong or saying it in the first place?"

"Not for the quote being wrong," said McGee, "only a movie nerd like you would pick up on that." Tony shrugged, and then winced as he realised that was a bad idea. "No," continued McGee, "I'm sorry that you thought that I thought this was your fault."

Tony sighed, "too convoluted, McTortuous."

"I mean, I know this wasn't your fault. And I know that it wasn't your fault about Mouse as well."

"Then why did you keep saying it was?"

"I didn't keep on …" Tim broke off as Tony managed a half-hearted glare, "OK, yes, I did keep on about it."

"Why?"

"You saying you wouldn't have teased me if I'd got a stalker?"

"No," admitted Tony with a frown, "but I'd have believed you when you told me you hadn't done anything. And I'd have tried to help you. I wouldn't have kept poking at the wound. So why, Tim? You wouldn't do it with anyone else."

"I know," said Tim, wondering why it was that Tony seemed sometimes to bring out the worst in him. "I guess, it's because I don't usually have an advantage over you."

Tony stared at him with a puzzled look and then managed to say, "Tim, you're always telling me how bright you are in comparison to me. The Director would probably like to marry you and have your babies. Which I admit is a rather disturbing picture but you get the drift."

"Thanks," said Tim, "I may have to quit now you've put that idea in my head."

"Tim," said Tony tiredly, "I'm not following"

"When I started," blurted out Tim, "you and Gibbs seemed to know everything and you seemed to know what the other was thinking all the time. And Kate was sort of vying for attention, trying to fit in and I guess I thought that's what I had to do. I kept on expecting Gibbs to throw me off the team, I had to show I was worth keeping."

"I guess we were a tad competitive," said Tony breathing a bit heavily.

"And then there was Ziva," said McGee.

"Not an uncompetitive bone in her body," agreed Tony.

"So you understand?" said Tim hopefully.

"I understand wanting to be best, Tim. But when it comes down to it, I always had your six."

"I've always had _yours_," protested Tim.

"In the field. At work, perhaps. Nowhere else," said Tony.

"I didn't know," said Tim, "you never seemed to mind what I said."

"Grin and bear it," said Tony, "should be my motto."

"Tony," said Tim a bit desperately, "we're all right, aren't we?"

"Well, you are," said Tony, "you're not the one lying here. I'm tired. I'm gonna close my eyes for a while."

"No, Tony! You should stay awake. Come on!"

"No," said Tony sleepily, "you have my six this time." He didn't see Tim nod his head affirmatively as his eyes slid shut and stayed that way.

Ruskin crawled as close as he could and whined. Tim put his hand on Tony's neck trying desperately to feel a pulse.

* * *

_AN: just one more chapter, I think. I thought I was going to finish it with this one but I was more longwinded than I'd expected._


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs and McGee sat outside Tony's cubicle in the Emergency Room of the hospital in Wilmington. Through the curtain they could hear Ducky talking softly with a doctor.

"Boss, he's going to be all right, isn't he?" asked Tim.

McGee had sat next to Tony's unconscious form for ten long minutes before Gibbs had arrived back with Ducky. In other circumstances Tim might have been amused at Ducky's transformation from a slightly doddery, garrulous old man into a model of brisk efficiency but he had been too relieved to find it funny. Ducky had examined Tony gently and thoroughly,

"Hmm," he had said finally, "when you said there had been an explosion, Jethro, I expected to see burns."

"I think Dalrymple's bomb was intended to blast rather than burn," offered Tim.

"I see. He respected property more than people," said Ducky as he looked at the pier which had a hole in it but which had not been burnt to the ground.

"Guess he either hoped DiNozzo would be killed in the fall or he'd be easy meat to be finished off," observed Gibbs, "what's the verdict, Duck?"

"I can't see any obvious broken bones," said Ducky, "you said that Anthony was already on the move when the explosion happened?"

"Yep," said Gibbs.

"Then I would surmise that saved him from taking the full force of the blast. We need to get him to hospital so we can do proper x-rays. I suspect he has bruised ribs from the way he is breathing but, I hope, no fractures."

Tony had been removed from the beach by boat as this seemed to provide the smoothest route and from there he had been taken by ambulance to Wilmington. Gibbs travelled with his agent; he had given up his place once but wasn't going to do it again. Now, as he and McGee waited, he tried to find the right words to help McGee.

"He'll be fine. This is DiNozzo we're talking about. Ducky couldn't find anything major wrong."

"Tony thinks I don't have his six, Gibbs."

Gibbs swivelled his head to look at McGee.

"And do you?"

"Of course," said McGee, "you know that."

Gibbs shrugged, "Depends on what you mean by having his six."

"We work well together in the field," said McGee.

"I guess so," said Gibbs, "what about the other times?"

"Boss, Tony teases me all the time, you know that!"

"Sure. Is that all he does?"

"What you mean?"

"Well, seems to me that when you do a good job, he tells you so."

"Yes," admitted McGee.

"D'you ever say the same to him?"

"But … he's the …"

"Senior Field Agent? So it's his job to tell you 'good job'?"

"Yes," said McGee.

"So, he's your boss when it comes to praising you but the rest of the time he's not?"

"Um, I hadn't thought of it like that, Boss."

Gibbs shrugged. "May be you need a rethink, Tim. We spend a lot of time at work, work closely together. Helps if we can get along."

"But, Boss …"

"What, McGee?"

"You don't …"

"What? Get along with people?" Gibbs looked at McGee and saw that he probably wasn't going to answer that question. "McGee," he said, "do you really want to be like me?" but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer to that one either. "Tim, DiNozzo came down here because he didn't want to be in the office with you for a while."

"It's not my fault that Dalrymple came after Tony," said McGee.

"Didn't say it was," said Gibbs mildly, "but I don't want that to happen again. So think carefully about what you really think about DiNozzo. He's a good agent and he's taught you a lot even if you don't realise it. Otherwise …"

"You'd make a choice about one of us staying on the team?" asked McGee in a shocked voice.

"I wouldn't have to make a choice," said Gibbs, "it's already made."

Ducky came out of the cubicle at that moment so the conversation ended.

"He's awake," announced Ducky, "and feeling a bit sorry for himself. A bit of a concussion, the bullet wound to his arm, twisted knee, sprained elbow, and bruises all down his left side, including to his ribs. He must have excellent bone density not to have sustained any fractures." He paused and Gibbs and McGee looked at him in surprise. "What?" he said.

"Just waiting for the story this reminds you of," said Gibbs eventually.

"I like to keep you guessing," said Ducky, "but if you want, I can think of something …"

"That's OK, Duck," said Gibbs quickly as he pushed past the doctor to go into the cubicle.

"Are you all right, Timothy?" asked Ducky in concern, "you look a little peaked."

"I-I'm fine, Ducky," said McGee, "it's been quite a day."

"Indeed," said Ducky, "and it really does remind me …"

"That's great, Ducky," said Tim, "but I think I'll go and see Tony now," and he followed Gibbs leaving Ducky rubbing his hands with satisfaction.

"Works every time," he said.

Tim opened his mouth to ask how Tony was feeling but Gibbs got there first, knowing that Tony would want to know what had happened.

"Dalrymple's under arrest," Gibbs said, "he'll be released from hospital tomorrow and we'll take him back to DC."

"What about Adam?" asked Tony, "seems he might not be the bad guy in all this, after all."

"We'll let the doctors sort that out," said Gibbs, "but it doesn't wipe out the fact that he knocked you out and drugged you."

"Perhaps he could get a deal if he gives evidence against Evan," said Tony as if Gibbs hadn't spoken. "I'll talk to Legal about it."

"And when do you think that will be, Anthony?" said Ducky majestically as he re-joined the others.

"Er …" said Tony.

"You will not be at work for several days, my boy," said Ducky, "and when you return you will be on desk duty for an extended period."

"But," protested Tony, "I'm fine."

"OK," said Gibbs, "prove it. Get out of bed. Now."

"Right," said Tony, "just give me a minute. Hey, Tim, give me a hand."

Twin glares from Gibbs and Ducky kept Tim in his place. Tony winced as he struggled to a sitting position; he paused as he gathered enough resolve to try to swing a leg off the bed and his co-workers looked on dispassionately. After a tense few seconds, Tony admitted defeat and slumped back on his pillows,

"I hate you," he sighed.

"That's settled," said Ducky, "now I'm going to call Mrs Lacey and let her know your condition," and he went out with a triumphant look on his face.

NCISNCIS

"Do you want me to hire a car, Boss," said Tim softly a little while later as he cast a cautious look at the dozing Tony, "so we can go back to DC?"

"Van might be better," said Gibbs, "fit DiNozzo in better."

"I do hope you're not thinking of transporting Anthony back to DC in a _van_," said Ducky making another of his entries.

"Well, yeah," said Gibbs, "don't think he'll want to walk."

"That's out of the question, Jethro. The boy needs rest and quiet. He certainly doesn't need to be _Gibbsported_ back to Washington at a precipitate rate."

"He won't want to stay in hospital, Duck," pointed out Gibbs.

"I agree. And he should be able to leave tomorrow," said Ducky.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Gibbs.

"Why should he not stay in Milsom Bay? The cabin is on one level and the bathroom has a large shower. I think he will be more comfortable there than in his apartment."

"Well," said Gibbs doubtfully.

"Don't I have a say in this?" asked Tony, waking up and deciding to join in the discussion.

"Nope," said Gibbs.

"Mrs Lacey has undertaken to provide Anthony with his meals," continued Ducky.

"Oh," said Tony in a pleased voice, "that won't be so bad."

"And Dr Murray and his assistant, Nurse Ratched, have agreed to attend to any of Anthony's medical needs and ensure that he takes his medications," added Ducky.

Tony's face fell, "Oh," he said, in a less pleased voice.

"Well," said Gibbs again in a doubtful voice.

"I could stay with him," offered Tim, "make sure he's OK."

A pleased look flitted momentarily across Gibbs' face and McGee thought he'd probably been suckered. Again.

"You sure, Tim?" asked Tony.

Tim wasn't sure, but he thought this might be what Gibbs had meant when he'd talked about really having Tony's back.

"Yeah," he said, "it's the least I can do."

"Thanks, Tim," said Tony.

"Besides," added Tim, "who'd pass up on Millie's cooking?"

"True, McOpportunist," agreed Tony.

NCISNCIS

Two days later Tony was sitting in the sunny yard outside his front door. Ruskin was sitting in his favourite position on Tony's feet; he seemed to have recovered from being catapulted in the air and had borne Tony no ill will for the adventure.

"Gibbs just called," said Tim coming out to join Tony, "Adam is going to testify against Evan and it looks as if he'll avoid going to prison. Ducky said that he was like a new person once the threat of Evan had been removed."

"Poor kid," said Tony, "you know, I've met some nasty pieces of work in my time but I reckon Evan takes the prize for ... for ... nasty piece of workness."

"Do you think Adam and Mouse will get back together?" said Tim.

"May be," said Tony cautiously and with an odd look in his eye.

"What?" asked Tim.

"I was waiting for the sarcastic comment or the eye roll," said Tony.

"I wouldn't do that," protested Tim.

Tony said nothing but raised an eyebrow.

"OK, maybe I would," admitted Tim, "but I won't. I'm sorry, Tony."

"You do know there's a rule about that, don't you?" said Tony, "don't let Gibbs hear you apologize."

"I don't have to be like Gibbs," said Tim.

"What? That's brave. Very independent of you, McReckless."

"Not really. Gibbs as good as _told_ me not to be like him."

"He did? When?"

"When he was telling me off for … for, well, not being very supportive."

"Gibbs scolded you? Wow!"

"Yeah. He made me realise that perhaps I'd let the competitive bit get out of hand. And that perhaps I was turning into someone I didn't like very much."

"Healthy rivalry's not always a bad thing," said Tony.

"I know," agreed Tim.

"And I can be really annoying," added Tony.

"You bet," said Tim with feeling.

"So, from now on, you'll treat me with the respect I deserve?"

"Well …"

"And recognise me as the mentor you always wanted?"

"I wouldn't go that far," protested Tim.

"And never complain when I make one of my scintillating movie references?"

"Tony! You're an idiot!"

"Thank God," said Tony, "I thought we were going to start braiding each other's hair and discussing the names of our children."

Tim took off his shoe and threw it at Tony. Ruskin looked up with sudden interest, grabbed it and began to chew.

"Grin and bear it, Tim," said Tony, "that's the only thing to do."

* * *

_AN: OK, I've stopped whumping Tony and have put him and his friends back in the NCIS Box. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - especially the guests who I couldn't thank personally._


End file.
